


Fortune Cookies

by Rex501st



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Food, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Home, Implied Sexual Content, Sex happens off screen, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Just Diana and Steve at home. Nothing but fluff.





	

Steve wasn’t without flaws. He was an esteemed fighter pilot. Graduate at the top of his class. Proud son and citizen. Boyfriend of Wonder Woman. He was also vulnerable, optimistic to a fault, self-conscious, and terribly sentimental. Not a day went by that he wasn’t grateful at every moment that had happened in his life. Destiny wasn’t a thing he thought about but, if he made  just one decision differently and it altered his life to never meet Diana, it wouldn’t be worth it. Their love for each other went beyond just your run of the mill romance. They were bound to one another from first sight. 

All he could think about right now was how much he missed her. It had been three weeks since she had a mission with the Justice League followed by an important trip home to Themyscira. He understood that while he was considered an auxiliary member of the League, he would never be allowed to visit Diana’s home. It hurt him for sure but, he was willing to sacrifice. Leaving work on the November day, he meandered on his trip back to the apartment. Observing the ever constant falling of leaves and how the sun set much earlier since they turned the clocks back. The sudden chill in the air assisted in the saying, “Winter is coming.”

_ I should get something for dinner. _ It had been a particularly trying week at work and it was Friday. What did a little Chinese take-out hurt? Since coming to Man’s World, Diana had developed a tongue for many different cuisines. Chinese food was definitely one of them. Calling up the restaurant on the walk home he ordered a few specials as well as Diana’s favorite, Chicken Lo-Mein. Having leftovers in case she came home would be a good surprise. Ten minutes later he walked into their apartment with two large bags of food. 

Diana had had few ways of contacting him while she was on Themyscira, but she did manage to give him a general idea when she could be expected back. Knowing it would be soon made him smile.  _ Maybe this weekend?  _ He hoped that was the case. Settling into the couch with a plate of food, he flipped on the TV and put on the game. The Bruins usually helped in taking his mind off of things. Before he knew it, it was nearly midnight and time to get to bed.

Realizing how late it was and not wanting to make too much of a fuss, Diana quickly and quietly let herself into the apartment. Seeing the take-out food bags next to the trash almost got her to crack but she caught herself before letting out a squeal. She looked over to the microwave on the counter and saw 3:18 a.m. It was late. Or early, depending on your point of view. She was tired for sure and just needed to get to bed and see Steve. Tip-toeing her way to the bedroom to change she took off her uniform and put on some pajama pants and one of Steve’s USAF shirts. She could've went right for the bed but she figured brushing her teeth and washing up would make for a better morning. A few minutes in the bathroom she came back to see Steve sleeping peacefully with the covers a jumbled mess. She was so happy. He was her soulmate and she loved everything about him. Climbing into the bed she maneuvered to Steve and wrapped her arms around him, placing a kiss to the back of his neck. “A-angel?”

“Beloved, I'm home.” It was like a song burst forth from her voice. Wiggling free of her arms, Steve switched around to lay on his other side so he could be face to face with his Angel. Smiling in the dark and pressing a kiss to her forehead, he wound his arms around her with one moving to tangle in her hair and the other at the small of her back. “I've missed you.”

“I missed you terribly too, darling.” She meant it with every fiber of her being. “Did you use your Jedi senses to know I was coming home and to get my favorite?” Steve smiled, very glad Diana latched onto Star Wars. 

“I only use my powers for good. What would you like to do tomorrow?” 

“Nothing,” Diana whispered. Just spending the day inside with Steve is all she needed. 

“I think that sounds like a great idea.” Some of his favorite moments were when the two of them could just be together enjoying the little things. “Goodnight, Angel.”

Sighing contentedly, she meet his lips with hers and easily replied, “goodnight, my love.”

Even though she got in much later, Diana was the first to rise in the morning. Benefits of the Amazonian blood that ran through her veins. Disengaging herself from Steve’s arms, she got up and threw on an extra large zip-up. Turning back to glance at Steve, the morning light filtering in through the window and shining on his blonde hair, and she was filled with warmth. Making her way into the kitchen she turned on the Keurig while getting some plates with and setting up bagels with cream cheese. Going back to the bedroom with the food and with two mugs of coffee, she set them down on the nightstand, and climbed back into bed. 

“Good morning.” Steve stretched out and let out a raspy moan while his body re-calibrated itself. He leaned over and kissed Diana on the shoulder while giving her hand a squeeze. “Morning. Breakfast in bed?” 

Diana gave him a smirk and replied, “you didn't look like you were going to wake up anytime soon.”

“I suppose you're right.” 

The two ate comfortably while talking about Diana’s trip home and what Steve was up to at work. It was almost 10:30 but he didn't care in the slightest. He could sit in bed with his beautiful Angel all day and it would be forever perfect. Diana made the first move to get up to start the day. “Shower?” 

Pulling the covers back up he gave her a motion, “you can go first.” He didn't get her suggestion. She began taking off her sleepwear and repeated “Shower,” this time drawing out the R at the end and shooting him a look. Now he understood. Shedding the covers and sheets off him in a flash he was chasing after Diana to the bathroom while desperately throwing his clothes off. 

After the shower, if you could call it that, the pair dressed in over-sized hoodies and sweats. “Put on a movie and I'll grab lunch” Steve said making his way to the kitchen. Diana raising her eyebrows at that, “lunch already?” 

“You managed to work up quite an appetite in me.” and he blushed while giving a wink. Gods, did Diana love him. “Did you get extra fortune cookies?”

“Of course, Angel. How could I forget?” Steve was surprised at how many little details of Diana always made themselves present. He loved all of those curiosities. Whether she was kicking ass and taking names on a mission with the Justice League or being a positive ambassador for Themyscira in Man’s World, she made his heart swell. He was not intimidated by her size or strength, he relished it. He was always awestruck by her beauty. Rich blue eyes and raven-black hair. His heart nearly skipped a beat every time she smiled at him.

The food ready and the drinks poured, Steve made his way to the living room and set everything out on the coffee table. Mindful of the fortune cookies, obviously. “What are we watching?” 

“You’ll see.” She enjoyed teasing him because he always played along with it. Diana knew her mother didn’t approve of her being with Steve. The Amazon’s long traumatic history with men made it forbidden for them to enter Themyscira. Diana didn’t care. She loved Steve. From his golden sun hair, to his sky blue eyes, to his kind heart, and to his strong soul. He made her laugh, he made her cry (in a good way), he made her smile, and most importantly he made her feel unconditionally loved.

The familiar opening crawl started to run with the accompanying score booming in the living room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Steve smile wide.Then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her in tight to him.

As he pressed multiple kisses to the top of her head, he declared, “I love you, Angel.” 

“Beloved, I love you just as the skies are blue and the world turns.” Sinking into him, she reached for his hand and wove her fingers with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Diana and Steve forever my OTP.
> 
> Hope you liked this!!
> 
> tumblr: http://rex501st.tumblr.com/


End file.
